ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:1 Late Afternoon- Grant and Ethan- So You've Bonded With a Powerful Supernatural Being
Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 Ethan is by the fountain of the RH park. He seems to be trying to focus only to mumbled the occasional "Shut up Jack I'm trying to focus." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 Killer runs up to him and yips at him, running circles around his legs Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 Ethan is slightly startled. "Hey yippy." "Get the bloody beast closer, let me rip it!" Jack says, unlike anyone else, Grant could hear him. Ethan bends down and offer a hand for Killer to smell. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "What the fuck?" Grant jogs up following Killer, Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Jack we're not killing someone's pet." Ethan snaps. "Fennec foxes aren't wild." "But—" "Shut up Jack..." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 Grant looks around for the source of the other voice, "Where the hell is this Jack that wants to kill Killer? I'll kill you first Jack." Grant scowls realizing that probably didn't sound as badass as he wanted. Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Wait, you can hear him?" Ethan says. "You don't scare me you runt!" Jack says. "Jack, shut up!" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Well let me see you and maybe I'll put a bit more effort in making you pee your pants." Grant locks eyes with Ethan, "should I not be able to hear him?" Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 Jack says something but Ethan tells him to shut up. "Nobody can... He's in the fountain, can you see him?" Once Grant looks closer, Jack is reflected upon the water, Ethan has no reflection however. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Great I have to fight your reflection now." Grant seems a tad too serious about that Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Sorry, he's bit of a cunt." Ethan says. "I'm Ethan." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Grant." Grant offers his hand for a shake. Killer starts yipping again, "That's Killer." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 Ethan shakes his hand. "That's Jack-of-Smiles, unfortunately I can't get rid of him. Well, I can temporarily." He hops off and walks away from the fountain. After a few steps, Jack can no longer be heard. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Sounds shitty being stuck with a fucker like him." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "He didn't give me much of a choice." Ethan says, rolling his eyes. "It was a free me or I'll murder you kind of deal. Of course now he's bound to me he's a clingy overprotective wanker." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "What even is he?" Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Some vermin and plague spirit?" Ethan shrugs. "I'm not sure actually." There,s a pause. "I must sound like such a lunatic." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "I mean I talk to a nature goddess in my dreams sometimes so I ain't about to judge." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "That sounds fun. Does she ask you to have maggot eat people's eyeballs? Or send venomous Centipede into people's nether regions?" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Nah she just tells me to eat raw food and make sacrifices... which I sometimes do..." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Raw food? Is she the goddess of salmonella?" Ethan jokes. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 Grant chuckles, "Careful, Reka may take that as an insult." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Maybe my sister secretly worships her, she went on a raw vegan food diet a while back." Ethan says. "I'm not picky, but dinner should not look like lawn clippings." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Well Reka sure ain't the goddess of veganism." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Good, don't tell my grandparents but I do enjoy burgers." Ethan says. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 Grant sits on the edge of the fountain and stretches. Killer hops onto his lap. "Sorry Killer interrupted whatever the hell you were doing." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Homework, boring stuff." Ethan says with a handwave. "What about you, walking your fox?" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Yep." Grant pets Killer Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Pretty cool, sadly my folks don't like pets. Jack lets me control bugs? Does that count?" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "People keep tarantulas as pets." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Sadly, no tarantulas here. There are some black widows." Ethan says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Niiiiccceee." Grant Simmons a tarantula into his hand. "Now there is a tarantula." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Woah..." Ethan says. "That Tarantula is like white noise in my brain. I can feel it like I do other insects, but it's... I don't know how to describe it... Hollow?" Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "Interesting." Grant dismisses the tarantula Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "But... I guess I'm glad to see I'm not the only person who seem bound to some mystical thing, although you seem to know what the heck is going on." Ethan says shaking his head. "Jack isn't the explaining type." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "I never know what the hell is going on." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Oh nevermind then. I guess we can both be equally confused." Ethan laughs. "Sadly, there's no book on having some weird spirit friend." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/09/2018 "We should write it." Kali the Heterophobe-06/09/2018 "Definitely." Ethan says. June 10, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-06/10/2018 @Ezra the Floofmaster Ezra the Floofmaster-06/10/2018 "Of course that means first we gotta figure everything out." Grant groans and lays across the edge of the fountain Kali the Heterophobe-06/10/2018 "Woe is us." Ethan says. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/10/2018 "Ex-fucking-xactly." Kali the Heterophobe-06/10/2018 "So, what up with the fox?" Ethan asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-06/10/2018 "Hes a messenger from Reka." Kali the Heterophobe-06/10/2018 "Aww man, you get all the cool boons. All I got was bugs." Ethan jokes. "And a struggle to goth out."(edited) June 13, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-06/13/2018 "So, wanna exchange phone numbers? Maybe we can keep in touch about strange mystic stuff." Ezra the Floofmaster-06/13/2018 "Sure!" Grant gives his number Kali the Heterophobe-06/13/2018 And Ethan shares his. "I'll try to intrrogate Jack, but he's never too cooperative."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-06/13/2018 Grant snorts Category:Grant Roleplay Category:Ethan Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay